Netsu no damu
by Natgie Dragneel
Summary: Natsu últimamente estaba actuando de manera extraña y mas con el hecho de que cierta maga celestial se encontrara siempre cuando a el le llegaban esos síntomas extraños, algo malo esta por desatarse. /—Simplemente estas en celo Salamander, y como tu compañera es la coneja...Es fácil saber porque actúas así/ Resumen completo adentro .
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes empleados de Fairy Tail en esta corta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de Hiro Mashima

 **Resumen:** Natsu últimamente estaba actuando de manera extraña y mas con el hecho de que cierta maga celestial se encontrara siempre cuando a el le llegaban esos síntomas extraños, algo malo esta por desatarse.

/—Simplemente estas en celo

Salamander, y como tu compañera es la coneja... Es fácil saber porque actúas así

—eso no puede ser cierto, Lucy no puede ser mi compañera en...En ese sentido o si (?)/

/-pues lo es Natsu-san, salta a la vista de que la rubia y tu estáis enamorados/

-¡aye!/ ¡Frosh piensa lo mismo/

 **Número de Palabras:** al rededor de 1602 palabras con la nota de la autora incluida

 **Capítulo 1: Presa en Celo**

—ahh Nat...su ... Mmmh mas fuerte... —le suplico la maga girando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su amigo con mucha mas intensidad— mas arriba, ¡oh si! estas apunto de llegar ... ¡Si ...Si! Ahh justamente allí, mmmh ese es mi punto dame mas fuerte Natsu ahmm...

—Luce...

— No pares, se siente Bien ... —ronroneo empujando su espalda para tener mas contacto con su mano.

—Luce me estoy cansando... Ya ni siento mi...

— Natsu... No hables .. Y... S..solo hazlo

Soltando una maldición siguió siendo su esclavo por un rato mas hasta que la chica rubia suspiro de satisfacción y le indico que ya podría dejar de rascar su espalda, el muchacho por el contrario siguió refunfuñando cosas intangibles sobre que lo que vivió hace un momento era un abuso que no se merecía además eso según le parecía no se les hacia a sus invitados y para el colmo de los males .. Ni ¡siquiera estaban las galletas de Chispas de chocolate que había hecho la rubia ayer!. Poniéndose en frente de su mejor amigo sonrió al ver su carita distorsionada en un berrinche ofuscado, con los brazos cruzados en su amplio y bien definido pecho estaba sentado al estilo indio sobre su cama, un pequeño puchero sobresalía al sonsacar su labio inferior y sus definidas cejas rosas estaban mas juntas que de costumbre mostrándose a si como un niño berrinchudo que no le cumplieron su capricho.

— No te molestes por eso Natsu... De verdad que necesitaba tu ayuda —sentandose al lado del ofuscado muchacho bajo un poco la cabeza ocultando su burlona sonrisa— ¡oh todo poderoso Salamander, el día de hoy me has salvado de mi mas grande enemigo... La comezón!

Moviendo los brazos con exagerada teatralidad se dejo caer en su cómoda cama Rosando su cabeza con la rodilla del mago de fuego el cual ya de apoco se le estaba yendo el enfado, alzo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar de esa posición a su mejor amigo achicó un poco los ojos al sonreír le, el cabello dorado de la maga celestial se libero de su descuidado agarre y se esparció como oro liquido en la cama. Un delicioso aroma muy femenino similar a la vainilla llego a las fosas nasales del Dragneel que le tomó por sorpresa, su instinto de Dragón Slayer se activo y como si estuviera poseído por algún demonio (aunque irónicamente el era en parte uno) se lanzó encima de la mujer que se encontraba no muy lejos de el y se posicionó encima de ella, el chillido de sorpresa de la muchacha no tardo en llegar a sus sensibles oídos tomando ambas muñecas las presiono a los costados de su cabeza y adentrando inconscientemente su muslo en la entrepierna de la chica inclino un poco mas su cuerpo hasta casi aplastar el de ella, su cara estaba muy roja sus labios rosas estaban entreabiertos e ignorando la extraña aunque nerviosa mirada de ella bajo su cabeza hasta posicionarla en su cuello olfateo un poco mas hasta que una caliente lengua lamió esa área estremeciendo la de pies a cabeza

— Natsu...¿Que estas haciendo? —murmuro con el rostro rojo mirado desconcertada a su amigo evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos

Aun con el rostro enterrado en la blanca piel del cuello de ella lamia desesperadamente como si de una paleta se tratase, en uno de esos lametones le encajo los caninos en el espacio que había entre su cuello y hombro succionado aun mas la esencia de ella. Lucy en ese momento dejó salir un gemido ahogado de sus labios avergonzando la

— Mía... Mía

—¿Natsu...? ... Mmmh deja de hacer eso ... Esto es raro... —tratando de apartarlo empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante frotando de manera inevitable su entrepierna con la rodilla del muchacho otro gemido se escapo de sus labios mientras que su rostro adquiría otro nivel de rojo, el muchacho con la respiración mas acelerada como si estuviera peleando con un gran adversario muy poderoso

Tomo con mas fuerza las muñecas de la chica y frotó su dureza en su punto vulnerable sacando varios suspiros en ella . Gruñendo por como el delicioso aroma de Lucy se iba endulzando mas a medida de que se iba excitando el fuego en su venas ardía dentro de su cuerpo manifestándose en su alta temperatura corporal, arqueando su cadera simulo duras penetraciones en la ya humedecida braga de la rubia .

Con la mirada oscura, Lucy contempló algo inusual en todo eso, aparte de lo obvio claro esta. El rostro de su amigo habían pequeñas casi perceptibles escamas rojas, algunos cabellos rosas se adherían a su frente que traía perlada por el sudor pero lo que mas le llamo la atención y le preocupó en partes iguales de todo eso fueron sus ojos los cuales estaban de un rojo oscuro, similar al vino tinto, y sin su característico brillo de vida, que sino lo conociera tan bien diría que estaba muerto .

— Natsu... Suelta me ... —aun mirando sus ojos esperando algún cambio pero no noto ninguno.

— Lucy... Mía ... — murmuro con la voz ronca acercando su rostro al de su compañera .

— No.. Natsu.. Suelta me —lamentándose por no tener su látigo o sus llaves cerca para defenderse Lucy estaba por caer en una delirante desesperación

De improvisto un pequeño invasor aparición en el departamento de la rubia en apuros

—¡Natsu... Lucy a que no adivinan ...! — un pequeño gato azul con grandes alas blancas entro por la ventana encontrándose con los antes mencionados en una posición comprometedora — ¡se gussssssstan!

Ignorando que el gato volador había entrado por la ventana y dicha insinuación, movió la cabeza de una lado a otro desesperada .

— eso no importa ahora Happy , ayudadme a quitarme lo de encima por favor — suplico al sentir con nuevamente el chico de la bufanda mordía levemente su cuello

El Neko al ver el apuro de la maga celestial trato de alejar al dragón Slayer varias veces de distintas formas, pero sin éxito alguno tomando un jarrón que decoraba el escritorio de la rubia le dio justo en la cabeza e inmediatamente el joven callo inconsciente encima de la chica aplastándola. Apresurada se salio debajo de mago de fuego para no morir asfixiada

—¡Happy ... Has roto mi jarrón Ese era mi favorito! —le reprendió furiosa al gato— habían otros medios también en los cuales podrías a ver separado a Natsu de mi sin dejarlo inconsciente

—... Si pero no se quería alejar de ti Lushii ¿porque Natsu estaba actuando de manera rara? —pregunto ladeando la cabeza en tornando los ojos hacia Natsu y luego a Lucy — la rareza es contagiosa

Mosqueada la maga de espíritus estelares le tomo por los bigotes y empezó a estirarlos con saña

—¡yo no soy rara..! Ustedes son los raros al entrar a mi casa por la ventana en ves de tocar por la puerta como todo ser normal

—nyaa esto es maltrato animal Lushiii — le amenazo con dos lagrimones en sus ojos .

—No importa — siguió torturando a su pequeño amigo hasta que sintió con el muchacho que había quedado inconsciente comenzaba a racionar , alarmada mas que todo soltó a Happy tirándolo como un viejo trapo sucio corrió hacia sus llaves, cogió su látigo y poniéndose en posición de ataque miro a Natsu con desconfianza .

—auch .. Porque me duele la cabeza —y palpando su cabellera rosa se encontró con un marcado chichón

— Natsu estas bien —pregunto la maga en la seguridad de la puerta un tanto preocupada

— si.. Solamente ¿que fue lo que sucedió ..?

— ¿Que? ...¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

—pregunto algo decepcionada y aliviada a la ves— ¿nada de nada?

—no.. Nada de nada . solo recuerdo que estaba molesto por algo...— cambio rápidamente su expresión pensativa a una mas animada mirando a Happy, ignorando el extraño aunque delicioso aroma en el aire de la habitación de Lucy — ¿en que momento llegaste Happy?

—Hace un rato ... A decir les algo ..

—¿de veras? Entonces suelta lo compañero ¿de que se trata ? —pregunto entusiasmado

—habrá una feria dentro de cuatro días aquí en magnolia ,— respondió igual o mas emocionado que Natsu — habrá pecado de todos colores

— ¡genial iremos los tres juntos verdad , Luce! —

La mirada algo desconfiada de la rubia dudo unos segundos hasta que soltó un sonoro suspiro, miro a ambos y no pudo evitar otro suspiro ... Estos niños van a acabar con su paciencia ese día estaba mas que segura

—seguro Natsu . Después de todo no quiero que causen tantos problemas —sonrio como ella sabia hacerlo causando un revoltijo de emociones en el muchacho de cabello rosa que se sonrojo sin razón aparente .

— ¿Que es esto que estoy sintiendo? —pregunto el Dragón Slayer en un murmullo que solamente escucho el .

 **¿...Continuará...?**

 **_** **Que les parece ? Eh eh .. Es la primera ves que hago algo similar a un lemon ... Y estoy algo nerviosa por eso ufffs . la idea me vino rondando hace unas semanas y la verdad que no pude evitar plasmarlo, supongo que esta historia no sera de mas de tres o cinco capítulos .** **La verdad es que me estoy saliendo un "poco" de mi zona de confort .** **Haré esta historia con algo de humor , drama y Lemon** **El humor no se me da muy bien, al menos no el clásico .. El humor negro es lo mio jejeje 7w7** **¿hasta el próximo capítulo?** **¿Reviews? :3**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

: Fairy Tail y los personajes empleados en esta corta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Hiro mashima.

 **Resumen** : Natsu últimamente estaba actuando de manera extraña y mas con el hecho de que cierta maga celestial se encontrara siempre cuando a el le llegaban esos síntomas extraños, algo malo esta por desatarse.

/- Simplemente estas en celo

Salamander, y como tu compañera es la coneja... Es fácil saber porque actúas así

-eso no puede ser cierto, Lucy no puede ser mi compañera en...En ese sentido o si (?)/

/-pues lo es Natsu-san, salta a la vista de que la rubia y tu estáis enamorados/

-¡aye!/ ¡Frosh piensa lo mismo!/

 **Advertencia** : vocabulario obsceno y vulgar, con menciones altamente eróticas. Próximamente lemon

Numero de palabras: alrededor de 3000 palabras incluyendo nota de autora.

 **Capítulo 2 : Presa en celo .**

Otro día el la gran y pacífica magnolia ciudad mediterránea plagada de muchos magos destructivos conocidos por toda la región, el amanecer estaba por cruzar por el cielo azul plagado por las estrellas y constelaciones; dicha imagen estaba siendo ignorada por un atractivo mago de fuego el cual estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su vieja y muy desordenada casa, paso una mano por su alborotada cabellera rosa en un gesto nervioso

—¿Que es lo que me pasa? ¿Porque no puedo sacarme su aroma de la cabeza? —sacudió bruscamente su cabeza sacando un pequeña llamarada de fuego que despertó momentáneamente a Happy...

—¿Natsu?... ¿Que haces despierto?

—No es nada amigo, solo no puedo dormir ... Descansa mañana iremos al gremio a molestar a esos cabrones. No te preocupes

— esta bien —bostezo estirándose como tal gato que es, le dio la espalda— espero que esta noche en vela no tenga nada que ver con cierta maga rubia...

El color escarlata le subió a las tostadas mejillas de chico viéndose adorable, además del fuerte jadeo que soltó el Dragón Slayer al saberse descubierto hizo sonreír maliciosamente al neko azul quien se volteo para verlo de frente, el muchacho tembló nervioso al saber cuales serian sus exactas palabras:

— Te guuuusssssta Lushi —canturreo doblando la lengua el minino

— ¡C..Callate! ¡Eso no es cierto Happy! —tartamudeo sonrojado el mago

— Aye y mi no me gusta el pescado— dijo sarcásticamente

—eso no esta a discusión Happy, Luce es solo mi compañera. Com-pa-ñe-ra (he aquí la clásica Friendzone)

— Eso es lo que dices tu, pero que hay de ella.

El rostro del muchacho se distorsionó en confusión:

—No creo que yo le guste a Lucy, somos completamente diferentes

—razono el mago— además ella prefiere a esas ratas de biblioteca o románticos magos cursis .

— «eso es lo que crees tu» quizás tengas razón. Pero eso no es escusa para que no te guste «Además Lucy es muy obvia»

El muchacho de cabello rosa lo ignoro y el gatito al saber que su padre adoptivo no iba a llegar a ningún lado por tener la cabeza inflada de aire, se acomodo en su mullida almohada y dejó caer los párpados, el muchacho se acostó en su hamaca pensando en las palabras de su amigo y, ciertamente le gusta la rubia pero no cómo todos piensan sino solo como una amiga nada mas que eso, su fuerza de voluntad y testarudez a pesar de que las adversidades siempre se empeña en quitarle a un integrante de su amada familia, nunca (en todo este tiempo que ha compartido con ella) su sonrisa no se ha desvanecido. Esa sonrisa que tanto extraño cuando se fue ese año completo a entrenar junto a Happy, la cual fue una de las razones mas fundamentales para hacerse mas fuerte. Simplemente Para poder protegerla, los fragmentos de _esa_ batalla aun le perseguían en sus mas terroríficas pesadillas; en ese momento de la batalla salieron victoriosos pero ¿que hubiera pasado sino?. Los breves fragmentos que su pupila e iris captaron al ver como el ataque de **_él_** impactaba en el pecho de su mas apreciada nakama fue un golpe muy duro para su razonamiento y mas con el hecho de que ella con la mas buena de las intenciones terminara así, Ella no merecía eso y por mas que le doliera, no importaba ya que valientemente aceptó su destino con una increíblemente dulce sonrisa, con los pálidos labios rebosando de sangre que se escurría se ellos, una furia descontrolada se apoderó de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar que lágrimas de frustración corrieran por sus mejillas.

 _Algo dentro de el murió, cuando sus ojos se vieron opacos_

Su dulce rostro manchado por la sangre que brotaba de su abdomen a cántaros y sus adorables ojos cafés tornándose cada ves mas opacos. Algo se removió dentro de el, algo grito que matara a ese cabrón del futuro, sus labios pálidos le sonrieron y con su ultimo respiro le dijo que protegiera el futuro. A **_él_** de todas las personas que le rodeaban le dijo eso específicamente a el con un sentimiento mucho mas fuerte del que podría describir.

Por eso decidió irse a entrenar, no podría tolerar de nuevo que **_Su_** Lucy muriera otra ves.. Pero tampoco contó conque el gremio se disolviera al día siguiente después de que se fue a entrenar, todo ese año su querida maga celestial estuvo sola, con el reciente dolor de la perdida de acuario y solo con una pequeña nota de el diciendo que se iba a entrenar con Happy. De verdad que el aun no comprende del todo como es que esa linda muchacha no les guarda ni un poco de rencor por haberse marchado sin avisar, eso y aunque suene egoísta para el mundo, eso es lo que definitivamente le gusta mas de ella.

Su enorme corazón cálido, el perdonar y sanar las heridas con dulzura y lo que todos desean y que pocos son realmente valientes para poderlo afrontar: dar una segunda oportunidad.

Por eso él va a proteger su futuro. _El destino estaba dándole una segunda oportunidad_ de poder proteger a su Luz, a la maga de espíritus celestiales y por nada del mundo dejara que nada le pase; aun si tiene que dar su vida a cambio. Con este tipo de pensamientos el chico de cabello rosa cayo en los brazos de morfeo justo cuando el sol comenzaba a alzarse por el alba de las montañas de magnolia, sus primeros rayos mañaneros azotaron los verdes bosques y praderas del territorio.

*

Unos sofocantes rayos de sol despertaron de mala gana a un chica de dorado cabello que se encontraba acostada es su muy cómoda cama rosa, abrió perezosamente los ojos para adaptarse a la luz que se infiltraba por su ventana, tapándose con la almohada la cabeza –gruño en frustración pateando la cama como una niña pequeña. Sacándose las sabanas de encima, la muchacha se coloco sus pantuflas de conejitos rosados y se adentro al baño para asearse.

No calculaba mas de las ocho de la mañana, y como extrañamente se encontraba sola en casa aprovecho para acomodar un poco el desorden que sus Muy queridos amigos le provocaron en su casa. Duro alrededor de dos horas limpiando su sala el cual en algunas partes tenían cenizas y uno que otro pedazo de metal incrustado en el suelo (Las espadas de Erza son de temer) Soltando un cansino suspiro decidió irse a bañar para ir al gremio. Ya deben de dar casi las diez

—Tal ves le pida a Natsu que vallamos ha hacer una misión, después de todo no falta mucho para que tenga que pagar el alquiler...

Cogiendo una toalla rosa (N/A: lo se muy fanática del rosa, quien sabrá por que cof- cof DS cof-cof) se encerró en el cuarto de baño para tomar un relajante baño de burbujas después de arreglar y reparar los daños que habían hechos sus amigos .

La rubia al tener la tina ya con el agua necesaria tomo un frasco amarillo con esencia flores de sakura, el agua comenzó a llenarse de burbujas, al verlo comenzó a desnudarse, al ya estar completamente desnuda coloco toda su ropa en cesta se ropa sucia.

—Otra tarea para la lista. —anuncio al ver la pila de ropa sucia acumulada en la cesta.

Adentro una pierna para comprobar el agua, al sentirla tibia dejó que el resto de su cuerpo se perdiera en la tina, cerrando los ojos soltó un suspiro de placer, duro un buen rato en la tina hasta que vio que sus dedos estaban tan arrugados como una pasa. Salio de la tina y enrollo una toalla en su curvilíneo cuerpo para luego poner otra en su cabello. Abrió la puerta del baño dejando salir un poco de vapor, restregandose la toalla que se encontraba en su cabeza, estaba apunto de quitarse la toalla para vestirse pero un intruso dueño de una bufanda de escamas de dragón se adentro a su casa por la ventana

—Oi Luce , vamos al gremio por una misión —entrando por la ventana como si fuera normal, el Dragneel aterrizo el la mullida cama de la rubia.

—Kyaaaaa ¡Pervertido! —dijo lanzándole un bote de crema que tomo desprevenido al pelirosado el cual le cayó en plena frente tumbándolo de espaldas .

— ayaiyaiyaiyai ...—se quejo de dolor natsu —Eres una salvaje Lucy, ¿Que clase de persona le tira un bote de crema a alguien?

La muchacha le miro molesta

—eso te pasa por entrar sin permiso a mi casa y ¡mas por la ventana! —le recrimino furiosa.

—es mas fácil entrar por la ventana Luce... —le dijo pero luego noto que la chica estaba simplemente en una toalla rosa que cubría lo necesario se sonrojo un poco. El revoltijo en su estomago volvió «ha de ser porque tengo hambre» pensó de inmediato

La rubia aun molesta se cruzo de brazos haciendo que sus pechos casi se salieran de la pequeña toalla pero inmediatamente cayo en cuenta de que estaba semi desnuda en la habitación y que el pervertido pelirosa no le había quitado la vista de encima ..

—¡kyaaaaaa Hentai! — el grito de Lucy hizo eco por toda magnolia siendo escuchada por todos los ciudadanos de esta. Rato después de que la rubia dejara inconsciente al dragón Slayer con una silla y que se vistiera correctamente se fueron directo al gremio ambos estaban refunfuñando cosas que no tenía sentido .

Llegaron a la gran estructura del Gremio de Fairy Tail

—Eres una salvaje Lucy —

—eso te pasa por entrar en casas ajenas sin ser invitado —le recriminó con molestia

— ya deberías estar acostumbrada..

La maga celestial se cruzo de brazos molesta resaltando sus grandes pechos acercándose al mago de fuego con irritación

— nadie puede acostumbrarse a eso, es como si yo... Estuviera metida en tu casa todo el día desordenándola

—eso no puedes hacerlo —negó graciosamente con la cabeza

—¿porque no? —pregunto extrañada y descruzados los brazos, ahora colocándolos en su cintura e inclinándose hacia adelante

—porque mi casa ya esta desordenada — contesto a si de simple

Frucio el ceño para reclamarle pero fue interrumpida al ver como de una patada abría las puertas del gremio

—¡Yosh, ya he llegado cabrones! —grito a todo pulmón el pelirosa llamando la atención de todos .

La rubia le cayo una gota de sudor tipo anime por la cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la barra para saludar a sus amigas que se encontraban allí

—¡buenos días chicas!—saludo alegremente la rubia

—buenos días Lucy-san veo que se levanto de buen humor ...

— claro que si, tuvo una noche muy movida con Natsu no es cierto Lucy —pregunto una castaña desvergonzada con un vaso de cerveza

Los colores subieron por el rostro de Lucy al recordar que ciertamente estaban haciendo eso , pero no fue la única que se sonrojo Levy, Erza y wendy le siguieron después ..

— ¿N..Natsu y y..yo...? N..no que va..—tartamudeo la rubia muy nerviosa y sonrojada hasta el cuello

—claaaaro~ entonces porque te pusiste nerviosa? —inquirió entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo con malicia

La Heartfilia abrió la boca para contestar pero apareció una linda alvina de sonrisa inocente

— Ara Ara buenos días Lucy —saludo una oportuna Mirajane

—B..buenos días Mira-san —

La maga de satán soul saludo a las demás chicas, mientras que la rubia suspiraba de alivio

— ¿y de que hablaban?, se les veía muy concentradas. —preguntó dulcemente

De nuevo la tensión se instalo en el cuerpo de la maga celestial que de manera nerviosa movía los brazos

— de nada importante Mira-san. Solo que... —fue interrumpida por una maga desvergonzada que le miro con picardía

—simplemente hablábamos del pequeño revolcón que se dieron ciertos magos~... Uno curiosamente poseedor de magia de fuego y otro de magia celestial ...—cuando término de hablar la rubia ya tenia la cara del color escarlata saliendole humo por las orejas, mientras que la alvina poso sus manos en sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo teniendo la mirada extasiada pensando dios sabe que, mientras que las demás (excepto wendy) les brotaba un poco de sangre por la nariz con la cara roja, con caras algo pervertidas

—e..eso n..no e...es cierto... Y..Yo.. Él...—

Mirajane con una sonrisa que cubría de punta en punta su cara, arrastro a la rubia a la barra y no conforme con la suposición de Kana usando todo su autocontrol para no ser tan obsesiva-agresiva con la maga celestial, se dispuso a sacarle la verdad

—ahora cuenta me con lujo de detalles.. ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

*

Después de separarse de su compañera de equipo, busco con la mirada una cabellera negra para hacerles unas preguntas sobre lo que recientemente le estaba sucediendo, y quien mas que otro dragón Slayer que comparte los mismos instintos que el. Aunque le duela admitirlo .Lo encontró sentado en una mesa solitaria al extremo del gremio comiendo un arsenal de barras de hierro, con cara de pocos amigos con la mirada de halcón en una pequeña hada de cabello azul. Se dirigió hacia el sin su fiel compañero azulado el cual fue a ofrecerle a su amada un pescado de color amarillento.

Tragándose su orgullo se acercó a el Dragón Slayer de hierro, con pasos algo forzados el mago de fuego se instalo en frente del pelinegro instruyéndole la vista de cierta enana

—¡Quitate del medio Salamander estoy en medio de algo!

Haciendo de oídos sordos el pelirosa arrastro una silla y se sentó en el, mirándolo de manera seria se propuso a hablar, el joven al ver la postura rígida y la tensión de los músculos del mago dedujo que iban a tener una plática sumamente seria con respecto a temas sobre dragones Sleyes.

—Cabeza de metal, es algo muy serio yo... Yo realmente no lo entiendo, pero es que... Cada vez que estoy cerca de Lucy siento que algo... Que algo me oprime el estomago.. Pero últimamente esta situación ha estado insoportable, antes me sucedía; hace algunos años para ser exactos pero no eran de una manera tan descontrolada como ahora...—hizo una pausa mirándolo con molestia— Ahora... Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.. Lucy esta haciendo que pierda la cabeza y ... No lo entiendo

Gajeel sabiendo lo que le estaba sucediendo el mago con una sonrisa burlonamente oscura se comió otra barra de metal.

— es que acaso tu dragón no te explico como funcionan estas cosas del instinto.

—Claro que lo se, es lo básico para un dragón

—Pues hay ya tienes tu respuesta —contesto mirándolo divertido

El hijo de Igneel le broto una vena en la frente mientras que su ceja derecha comenzó a temblar

— ¡Maldito cerebro de chatarra, si vine contigo es por que no se como funciona eso del instinto para hacer que deje de ser molesto! —Grito enojado el muchacho

Molesto por el insulto apretó fuertemente los dientes tratando de contener su ira contra el mago idiota

— ¡Es por que estas en celo Estúpido carbón con patas!

—¿en celo? —dijo mirando perplejo al otro sin entender muy bien la situación— no es posible

No contestó a tan estúpida respuesta y mirándolo con enojo y algo de fastidio contesto:

— simplemente estas en celo Salamander, Y como la coneja es tu compañera... — encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto con aire desinteresado— es fácil saber por que actúas así

—E..eso no puede ser... Lucy no puede ser mi compañera en ese sentido... O si? —la duda lo asalto y de golpe recordó la conversación que tuvo con Happy en la madrugada

—El instinto es el instinto Salamander, y nosotros los dragones solo tenemos a una hembra para toda nuestra vida, escogemos nuestra hembra a base de su olor, si nos sentimos cómodos con su aroma y este se adapta al nuestro; el instinto lo reclama hasta que sea nuestra por completo —el intenso rojo de los ojos de Gazille contempló la turbación del DS— ... Y sino la reclamas corres el riesgo de perderla, de enloquecer de deseo hasta llegarla a violar...

El miedo traspaso en todo el pecho de Natsu el cual se encontraba en una total y puramente encrucijada

— estoy Jodido...— fue lo que pudo decir

 **N/A: Holis Holis Holis Amados y buenazos lectores(as) ¿Que tal ha quedado? A mi me ha encantado, no es algo que se da todos los días eh, la verdad que me ha atacado la inspiración la cual no sucede todos los días y la he aprovechado. El día de hoy no puse ninguna escena "fuera de tono" porque toda la historia no solo va a tratarse de eso, después de todo yo estoy experimentando todo esto sobre el Fandom de Fairy Tail, de verdad que es un verdadero reto para mi. Pero como dice esa canción (Al diablo al normalidad, el riesgo me gusta muchísimo mas) y bueno tal ves "sólo tal ves" el próximo capitulo tenga una escena súbdita 3 solo un remojón de lengua o .**

 **Muchas gracias a todos vosotros, me han hecho la chica mas feliz del mundo(?), Gracias por darle a Follow, alerts, y dejarmes sus review, de veras que me anima a seguir** , **al igual que esos fantasticos lectores fantasmas, eso tenemos en comun a mi de ves en cuando me ataca lo casper jajaja**

 **Agradecimientos a :**

 **maria Paula5656** **Gabe Logan** **Flemy Speeddraw** **MoriSummer,** **ThePAPI305,** **AMAM16,** **LucyNamiKagome,** **pachys88.** **De veras que son geniales, espero que les guste este chapter, hasta la próxima actualización y ¡Feliz navidad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus correspondientes personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Hiro Mashima

 **Resumen:** Natsu últimamente estaba actuando de manera extraña y mas con el hecho de que cierta maga celestial se encontrara siempre cuando a el le llegaban esos síntomas extraños, algo malo esta por desatarse.

/- Simple mente estas en celo

Salamander, y como tu compañera es la coneja... Es fácil saber porque actúas así

-eso no puede ser cierto, Lucy no puede ser mi compañera en...En ese sentido o si (?)/

/-pues lo es Natsu-san, salta a la vista de que la rubia y tu estáis enamorados/

-¡aye!/ ¡Frosh piensa lo mismo/

 **Advertencia:** vocabulario obsceno y vulgar, con menciones altamente eróticas. ¡Alerta lemon!

 **Numero de palabras:** alrededor de 6535 palabras incluyendo nota de autora.

 **Capitulo 3 : presa en celo**

—estoy jodido —fue lo único que pudo lograr decir el pelirosa al ser consciente del su naturaleza mas cruda y animal.

Una desbordantemente sensual rubia con la cara sonrojada, con los brazos extendidos a los extremos de su cabeza y las piernas separadas por su rodilla, la mirada brillante viéndolo fijamente centelleo en su cabeza con fuerza- ¡Maldicion...!

—ahora ya eres mas consciente de este encabronado asunto... -murmuro el redfox con una sardónica sonrisa — lo único que tienes que hacer es marcarla y ya esta como un buen macho.

El joven dragón Slayer miro de forma estúpida al de cabello azabache, tirándose de los cabellos rosáceos,sus desorbitados ojos jade llamearon de furia.

—¡no es tan fácil como lo haces ver!, que Levy y tu hayan estado como conejos por cada hostal del continente, no significa que Lucy y yo... Que Lucy... Y yo.

Unas blancas piernas forradas por una botas marrones hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, una minifalda blanca cubriendo lo justo y necesario de una ancha cadera de ensueño se poso en frente de el. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con un par de pechos gigantes con algunos mechones rubios cubriéndolos sobre la camiseta azul marino entallada a su figura femenina

—nee Natsu, vayamos a una misión .. Se acerca la fecha para pagar la renta

Y... —un escalofrío le subió por la espalda al escuchar la dulce voz de su nakama, la rubia tuvo que interrumpirse al ver como el chico salio corriendo del gremio como alma que lleva el diablo al pedirle que la acompañara a hacer una misión— s..supongo que eso e..es un no je —sonrió de una manera forzada la rubia con la mirada algo perdida en la dirección donde desapareció el pelirosa.

—no se mortifique coneja, basta y sobra con lo que esta cargando el —le dijo.

Pero fue ignorado por la maga celestial, la cual se fue al tablero de misiones aun en un estado trastornado, al llegar al tablón tomo una misión a la zar y la fue a registrar con Mirajane

—Mira-san me voy de misión —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa forzada

—¿sola? ¿Y Natsu no te va a acompañar? —pregunto la alvina frunciendo el ceño preocupada

La muchacha se encogió de hombros con fingida naturalidad

—supongo que tenia que hacer algo importante

-—tal ves.. «Pero aun me parece extraño y mas viniendo de natsu». Bueno ya esta la misión registrada, tiene buena paga —Le dijo para distraerla un poco, pero no logro su cometido— con esto podrás pagar varios meses de renta Lucy

—si, muy buena—murmuro algo sombría —me voy a mi casa a arreglar las cosas. Nos vemos luego Mira-san

Despidiéndose alzando su mano derecha salio del gremio con un aura oscura

—eh .. que te vaya bien Lucy — contesto un poco nerviosa la alvina al notar el cambio de humor de la rubia —¿que demonios fue lo que paso aquí?.

 *****

Al ya estar a una distancia considerable del gremio y de ese delicioso aroma a vainilla y flores de sakura se cuestiono en voz alta :

—¿porque huí así de Luce? Que demonios me esta pasando... ¡Maldición! esto es mas dificil de lo que creí, Lo mejor sera descansar toda la tarde en mi casa y poner mis ideas en orden, de todo esto tiene que salir una solución.

Caminado a paso lento y saludando uno que otra persona cruzando la calle, se adentro al bosque donde se encuentra su casa. Analizando las palabras de Gajeel, se pregunto como seria su vida al marcar a la rubia maga celestial como su hembra, seguramente enloqueceria de horror al ser consciente del desesperado deseo carnal que ha desarrollado hacia ella; con esa razón dejaría de hablarle, no le permitiría jugar con ella mas nunca, el estar de entrometido en su casa registrando sus cosas y hurgándole una que otra de esas extremadamente pequeñas aunque sensuales bragas... seria parte del pasado.

Menudo pervertido se estaba convirtiendo, seguramente ese es el mayor poder que poseia la Heartfilia sobre el. Volverlo un hombre potencialmente pervertido

Con esas largas y bien torneadas piernas cremosas siempre dejadas al aire por esas minifaldas y vestidos cortos, la increíble figura de reloj de arena que adaptada a cualquier sucio trapo de tercera clase le sentaría de maravilla, como a una diosa griega. Los gigantes pechos que mas de una ves estrujó con ímpetu inconscientemente y que varias veces a logrado ver por accidentes del destino, el largo cabello dorado por debajo de los pechos tan ligero y suave como la mas fina seda de un emperador que mas de una ves lo ha vuelto loco por el agradable aroma que desprende de el. Cada parte de la anatomía de la maga era como una nueva aventura que estaba ansioso de explorar, como esos rosados labios que últimamente lo invitaban a probarlos cada ves que pronuncia con gran potencia esa dulce voz su nombre. Como podrá verle la cara a su nakama con todos esos pensamientos tan asquerosamente deliciosos.

—esto me pasa por ser un dragón demonio...—murmuro con molestia el muchacho— mejor iré a pescar un poco, Happy seguramente se comió los pescados que Cazamos ayer ...

Unos pasos no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, el famoso lago donde el, luce y Happy siempre pescaban se veía tan bonita y pura como siempre.

—demonios no traje mi caña de pescar... ¡Ahs! De todos modos no esta Luce aquí.. Pescare a la manera antigua: con las manos —emocionado por pensar en las divertidas pero efectivas formas de pescar el muchacho se adentro al lago no sin antes dejar encima de una roca mal doblada su amada bufanda.

Abriendo y flexionando bien la piernas el muchacho se dio a la espera a que un estúpido pescado cayera en su inocente trampa, después de un rato con la misma posición sin haberse movido por un buen rato las piernas y los brazos ya se le comenzaban a agarrotarse, pero un inesperado pescado gordo de un color azul marino nado por debajo de sus piernas cayendo en su trampa, con las energías renovadas con gran entusiasmo bajo las manos a una velocidad vertiginosa y atrapó al gordo pez lo mas rápido que pudo pero lo mas extraño de todo fue lo que paso a continuación: el mismo pescado azulado no opuso resistencia como todos los peces normales y al girarlo tomando fuertemente su cola (para que no se le escapara estúpidamente) logro verlo a la cara y lo mas extraño fue que pudo visualizar la mirada triste y desolada del pescado, asustado por ver que esa mirada la había visto en alguien mas soltó el pez de un manotazo el cual cayo cerca de la roca donde estaba su bufanda ..

—Que bicho tan raro... Por un momento pensé que era el estúpido de ojos caídos ...—murmuro entre molesto y asustado,frunciendo el ceño se limpio las manos de agua— lo único que buscaba ese estúpido pez era la paz eterna en mi estomago...

Siguiendo con el labor de seguir pescando el joven dragón Slayer siguió acechando a los peces por un largo rato mas

 *****

—ese tonto... No quiso acompañarme a ir a una misión, sabiendo que es el primero siempre en estar en mi departamento, comiéndose mi comida y molestándome registrando mis cosas...

Paro en seco al ya estar en frente de la puerta de su casa, sacando la llave de su cinturón le quito el pestillo y se adentro a su casa cerrando la puerta. Pasando por la sala con grandes pisadas fuertes llego a su habitación, en su cama se encontraba una pequeña maleta rosa básica con algo de ropa ya integrada.

—ohh... Pero estoy segura de que si Lisanna le pide una misión ¡el con gusto la aceptaría...!—un grito de frustración nación en su garganta el cual libero con rabia— pero de cierta forma no lo culpo.. Lisanna es una chica increíble y muy fuerte, supongo que ya se canso de estar siempre salvandome...

Sacando de su armario un corto vestido ligero de mangas color celeste lo doblo y guardo en su maleta

— de verdad que soy bastante débil... —murmuro deprimida mirando el suelo, guardando un par de zapatos de repuestos por si da el caso y cerro la maleta de un seco jalón.

Jalando su pequeña maleta fuera de su habitación, apago con desgana todos sus aparatos electromagnéticos mágicos cerro con llave su casa, yéndose a la estación de trenes; ya estando en el se permitió descansar la cabeza en la ventana polarizada mirando el paisaje en movimiento con melancolía

—de verdad ¿en que ayudo a Natsu?...El se fue por un año a entrenar por la razón de volverse mas fuerte y poder proteger a sus seres queridos, ese un buen motivo para entrenar.. Pero Que fue lo que hice yo... ¿yo? Solamente me senté a llorar y ver como todos mis preciados amigos se hacían mas fuertes lejos de mi... A pesar de tener un nivel de poder mágico aceptable ahora, todos los chicos del gremio se superan a si mismos dejandome como un comienzo que nunca llegara a tener final, que nunca podre superar a nadie y sera siempre la débil, la que cae mas fácil con un solo golpe. Me odio por ser así, pero como haré para no quedar siempre al final...¿Que tengo que hacer para poder se tan fuerte como Natsu o Erza? —siempre encuentro fallas en mi persona, nunca puedo llegar a ser tan seria y segura como la pelirroja Scarlet, o tan peligrosa y poderosa como la famosa de demonio Mirajane, Lisanna a pesar de haber estado en un universo totalmente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada, según los del gremio su personalidad ni fuerza había disminuido en absoluto, por el contrario se había hecho mas fuerte y superado sus expectativas, ella al contrario solo buscaba pistas de el paradero de todos con una persistencia y obsesión que mas de una ves se pensó como una loca obsesiva, siendo reportera de la famosa revista hechicero semanal en crocus donde recolectaba información sobre cualquier anomalía de sus amigos de gremio.

Por increible que parezca y que para algunos no lo tomaran en serio o creyeran, todo ese año la hizo evolucionar de una manera mental tan severa que algunos del gremio como la pequeña Mcgarden creyeron ver otra persona en ves a la siempre dulce y buena Lucy.

Al principio de la búsqueda de los integrantes del junto con Natsu y Happy, ella se mostraba un poco recia casi tosca en contacto con los que hacia un año eran su amigos mas cercanos, se portaba de manera educada y siempre le sonreía de cortesía nunca con una sonrisa completamente sincera en su rostro.

Un día nublado el muchacho de cabello rosa estallo literalmente en unas brasas de fuego al seguir viendo la manera de comportarse de su nakama con ellos, no los trataba mal pero en los términos en lo que se encontraban no se le hacia ninguna diferencia, hasta extrañaba la forma en que lo pateaba por muy masoquista que sonara

— _¡Lucy deja de actuar así, ya ni siquiera haces el intento de sonreír!_

La mirada cansada con algo de molestia de la rubia choco con los verde oliva de muchacho exigiendo una explicación convincente sobre su actitud

— _no se de lo que hablas Natsu, solo estas cansado al igual que yo y estas viendo cosas donde no las hay..._

— _yo se de lo que estoy hablando y ten por seguro que lo digo muy en serio. Ya no eres la Lucy de antes._

Soltando un resoplido de algo similar a la burla la rubia lo encaro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

— _es algo completamente normal que no sea igual que antes Natsu, la gente cambia. Yo cambie, no hay necesidad de que montes un drama por algo completamente normal._

— _no solo cambiaste en algunos aspectos, sino que algo en ti es raro..._

 _—¿oh y eso es novedad para ti? Siempre me has dicho que soy rara ¿cual es la diferencia ahora?_

Acercándose al cuerpo curvilíneo de su mejor amiga, bajo un poco la cabeza para verle los achocolatado ojos, ya que el le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, una mata de espesa soledad aplacaban su brillo jovial

Una soledad tan fría y oscura que la simple mención de esa palabra hacían estremecer su cuerpo.

— _Lucy hablame_

— _¿Que rayos estamos haciendo idiota? ¿Jugar?_ —preguntó sarcásticamente

Un destello azulado paso al lado se la rubia posándose aún extremo de su hombro casi tocándolo

—¿ _Lusshii ya no nos quieres?_ —el inocente comentario del neko azul, tiro del corazón de la maga celestial. Hablando con un tono de voz sumamente dulce acaricio su cabeza azulada entre las orejas

— _Como no los voy a querer baka, si se han colado en mi corazón.._ —inclinadose un poco miro directamente a los ojos del hombre a su lado— _pero no puedo olvidar fácilmente como me dejaron sola.. Todos ustedes, fue muy duro y de verdad aun no me siento fuerte ni siquiera para estar con ustedes._

El pelirosa hizo un ademán de abrir la boca pero la rubia siguió hablando.

— _dolió mucho par de idiotas, ¿como se atreven a irse a entrenar por un año y sin decirme nada? Esa maldita nota no cuenta, tenían que habérmelo dicho en la cara... ¡Que era un obstáculo para su crecimiento como magos..!¡Tenían que habérmelo dicho! pero se lo guardaron y todos se fueron , me dejaron tal y como empecé: sin familia y sin amigos. sin nada —los labios se le movieron tratando de_ sonreír pero solo pudo lograr una mueca que mostraba su dolor los ojos se le pusieron brillante por las lágrimas contenidas y al borde de estos un ligero tono rosáceo comenzaba a tornarse— _los busque por meses a cada uno de ustedes mientras mas buscaba, menos respuestas sabia de ustedes. Cada recuerdo de ustedes entrando en mi departamento, las animadas aunque suicidas misiones,los momentos agradables en el gremio... despertaban un sentimiento tan crudo y duro que hasta ahora ha disminuido un poco con la aparición de ustedes dos pero sigue allí, me duele pensar que otra ves me dejaran.. Pero tengo que superarlo, creo que aprendí una cosa nueva en este año sola junto con mis espíritus estelares..._

Las lágrimas ya recorrían por las rosadas mejillas de la rubia que trataba inútilmente de limpiar

 _—¿y que fue lo que aprendiste Lucy?_ —pregunto temblorosa mente el dragón Slayer tratando de ser fuerte

— _A no ser tan ingenua y ver las cosas optimista en las personas_ —murmuro amargamente

Esa declaración viniendo de la persona mas amable y positiva de todo Era, fue como si un balde de agua helada le calara por los huesos tanto al Muchacho de cabello extraño ,como al gato volador

— _L..Lucy ..._

— _pero nada de eso importa ya, ahora estamos aquí.. Solo hay que disfrutar el momento y seguir adelante.. Hallemos un hotel y Descansemos estoy hasta los huesos molida_ —por primera ves desde que llegaron junto a su amada maga celestial, le vieron sonreír con una pequeña aunque muy sincera sonrisa de felicidad... .

Desde ese momento la muchacha poseedora de las diez llaves del zodiaco trató de volver a ser la de antes, lo logro cuando al fin Fairy Tail volvió a ser un gremio oficial pero sin embargo ya no fraternizaba como lo hacia en el antaño lo cual muchos de los integrantes de dicho gremio se dieron cuenta y trataron de ignorarlo, no fue mucho después cuando nuestra maga celestial se volvió una chica realmente dulce y seria, una gran combinación que dejo impactado a todos.

Saliendo de su ensoñación la muchacha noto como el tren se iba deteniendo llegando a la estación de Saycus, un pequeño pueblo del cual esta habitado de muchos artesanos y agricultores, el 5% de la población se podría catalogar como magos ya que el nivel de magia de los pocos usuarios de magia era bajo, siendo así un blanco fácil para los bravucones y maleantes con la mentalidad de tener la vida fácil. La belleza natural y la espléndida Briza veraniega golpearon con agrado en el atractivo rostro de la joven, la cual sonrió y se encamino a buscar el solicitante de la misión a paso ligero que con su llamativa minifalda y el suave contoneo de sus caderas hizo voltear la cara mas de una ves tanto de rostros femeninos como masculinos. Llegando a una modesta mansión con una enorme estructura arquitectónica tan bien detallada y con esculturas hechas de mármol, la joven mujer toco la puerta dos veces esperando a penas unos segundos las grandes puestas se abrieron dejado ver a un mayordomo vestido con traje elegante negro, zapatos oscuros y mirada seria .

— Me imagino que es usted la encargada de representar al Gremio Fairy Tail, donde mi amo solicitó a un mago.

— emm si, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, maga de Fairy Tail

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y le permitió entrar, al ya estar adentro el hombre cerro las puestas detrás de si y la guió hasta el despacho donde se encontraba un hombre entrado ya en los treinta leyendo uno que otro documento

— Señor Risforst, ya ha llegado el mago que solicito

— Perfecto. Dejemos solos Frederic

La rubia solo escucho el cerrar de las puertas para seguir con la tensión que se hallaba en el aire

— buenas tardes señor Risforst, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia maga celestial de Fairy Tail, un placer —Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la rubia lo miro directamente a la cara — usted solicito a un mago de mi gremio para el rescate y resguardo de su hijo. Además de que ofrece una gran suma de dinero por ello .

—eso es afirmativo señorita Heartfilia, hace dos días que mi hijo ha sido secuestrado y no hay manera de contactar con el o con los secuestradores... Me temo que el tiempo se agota y es muy probable de que asesinen a mi hijo si me quedo de brazos cruzados —la consternación podría palparse en la manera nerviosa de mover las manos y los ojos, los cuales cargaban profundas ojeras — mi hijo esta en peligro y no puedo hacer nada

La rubia tomando asiento en el sillón en frente del anfitrión, cruzando las piernas y sacando una libreta y lápiz la muchacha se puso manos a la obra

—muy bien, necesitó información sobre el joven Risforst, necesitó que me lo describa, color de ojos, cabello, altura aproximadamente, y en donde se encontraba exactamente antes del secuestro. Todo lo que sepa tendrá que decírmelo —actuando profesionalmente la rubia se sintió como un policía interrogando a su testigo recolectando información. Al parecer el joven no era muy mayor que ella con veintiún años de edad, filósofo amante de la música clásica y lector clandestino. Por lo que ha declarado su padre el muchacho se encontraba en el jardín leyendo un libro de contabilidad al momento de ser raptado, los sirvientes no vieron ni escucharon nada, haciendo sospechar a la rubia. Por lo que había descubierto la mansión estaba bien equipada con complementos de seguridad y muchas cámaras de seguridad mágicas, pero astutamente estos bribones las burlaron y llegaron a agredir a algunos de unos desafortunados sirvientes de los cuales no pudieron contar su versión. En esa gran casa había un infiltrado o quizás varios aun no lo sabia pero de algo si estaba segura y es iba a encontrar a ese joven sano y salvo de como se llama Lucy Heartfilia —pensó con determinación

 *****

Adentrada la noche un muchacho de cabello rosa mojado de pies a cabeza se adentraba a su morada con mínimo veinte pescados de varios colores y formas, ya estando en su casa puso el saquito de comida en la desordenada mesa se saco el chaleco mojado y los pantalones quedando en ropa interior, el mago de fuego se acerco a la pequeña chimenea que tenia en su casa y la encendió. Acomodando un poco la cocina saco algunos ingredientes que podían darle sabor a su comida.

—hoy Lucy no vino... —murmuro algo triste el muchacho con las manos en la encimera— supongo que ya debió haberse ido del gremio. Ya hablare con ella mañana, después de todo creó que puedo controlarme...

Ya con la chimenea caliente, empaló ocho pescados incluido el que tenía cierto parecido con el Demon Slayer, condimentado los y poniéndolos al fuego, durante una hora y media la casa comenzó a tener un agradable olor de pescado asado, ya listo con la cena y con la panza bien redonda por a ver comido bien, se hecho a dormir en su vieja y polvorienta hamaca. Meciéndose de un lado a otro el joven mago cayo en los brazos de morfeo en un profundo y complaciente sueño sobre pilas de comidas y un Gray siendo golpeado por Erza.

Pero a pesar de tener el sueño pesado (y muy difícilmente lograba despertarse), un peso extra cayo por encima de su cintura hundiendo un poco mas en la hamaca, con algo de pesadez confundido e incomodo, entre abrió los ojos parpadeando simultáneamente acostumbrándose a la escasa luz del sol o algún tipo de luz, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad habitada en ese momento en su morada; noto con singular interés que el que estaba encima de el no era nada mas ni nada menos que su mejor amiga Luce. Pero algo raro andaba en ella.

 ** _Primero Luce_** no entraría a su casa a adentrada la noche sin tocar antes la puerta, no era su estilo entrar sin avisar; el cual ciertamente es mas su estilo que otra cosa y mas si puede llegar a ver un poco más de piel.

 ** _Segundo Luce_** por nada de el mundo se sentaría encima de el bajo ningún concepto, digan lo que digan los bastardos pervertidos del gremio.

 ** _Tercero Luce_** jamas estaría encima de el con tan poca ropa puesta, o en este caso si a eso se le puede llamar ropa a su chaleco de una sola maga y una cortísima braga blanca.

 **Cuarto Luce** seria incapaz de estar

Inclinándose hacia abajo, hacia sus labios para besarlo verdad. ¿¡Verdad!?

Cuando los labios rosado como su cabello de su nakama hicieron contacto con los suyos, su cerebro se desconecto y su cuerpo comenzó a responder al suave contactó de la rubia, sus brazos inmóviles por varios minutos fueron cobrando vida explorando su estrecha cintura acariciando por encima de la ropa todo a su paso, el compás de los movimientos entre ambos magos se hizo mas rítmico, sus bocas se exploraban ante el delicioso néctar que producían sus lenguas al encontrarse por primera vez, la rubia se descontrolo, un sonoro gemido se produjo en lo profundo de su garganta amortiguada por los rápidos movimientos de la boca de Natsu, que hábiles atraparon el labio inferior de joven mujer mordiéndolo sutilmente arrancándole otro gemido a la chica.

—Natsu...— gimió su nombre al separase de sus labios, respirando entrecortada mente

—Lu..Lucy... ¿Que haces aquí?

—preguntó con la voz mas ronca de lo que realmente quería demostrar, trató de levantarse para separar sus cuerpos calientes y hormonales pero solo logro que la rubia se rodara hasta llegar a su entrepierna presionándola inevitablemente, el ronco gemido del hombre sorprendió a la maga celestial quien pareció maravillada al escucharlo

— vine... Hmmp... Para buscar ... Algo.. Hhmnp...de —la temperatura natural del dragón Slayer de por si ya era alta por su magia pero a estas alturas mas se podría comparar con un volcán en erupción que otra cosa—...Calor, en casa se sentía muy frío **_Nats_**

—...Luce ..e..estas... J..jugando con f..fuego —logro pronunciar el joven sujetando las caderas de la muchacha presionando su erección en la entrepierna caliente de la rubia, la cual soltó un tembloroso suspiro de placer— ...

Con una mirada determinada y la cara de color carmesí la joven mujer le respondió

— Entonces sera un placer jugar con fuego... —la voz le salio ronca de deseo, y sin mucho tapujo presiono su cuerpo con el del mago, arrastrando su muy mojada braga en la protuberancia que se alzaba en las piernas del dragón Slayer encajo su vagina produciendo ligeros encuentros con ambos sexos, el gruñido animal del joven éxito de forma vertiginosa a la muchacha que sin dejar de mover su cadera se camino en dejar un rastro de húmedos besos en el cuello de Natsu, este por otro lado se dejaba hacer excitado como nunca había estado antes, sus grandes manos callosas se enterraron en el trasero de Lucy marcando duramente un ritmo mas placentero, el gimoteo de ella tan provocativo hizo que dentro de el un fuerte deseo despertase.

Retiro bruscamente las bragas blancas de la rubia destrozándolas en el acto, dejándola vulnerable. un pequeño trapo blanco mojado se enredo entre sus dedos, empuñando lo se llevo la braga a la nariz inspirando con fuerza el agradablemente dulce olor de la misma; sonrojado a maga celestial.

—¡No hagas eso pervertido!

En mago de fuego formo una torcida sonrisa

—Pero es que huele tan delicioso Luce, necesito probar directamente la creadora de esa esencia

No esperando respuesta el adulto joven invirtió las posiciones dejando a su amada rubia debajo de el, el brillante cabello rubio de su nakama estaba esparcido por los bordes de la hamaca su chaleco de un solo brazo estaba ligeramente abierto dejando ver un poco el nacimiento y el tamaño de de los pechos de la rubia, descontrolado por el deseo su rostro bajo estrepitosamente hacia el final de su estomago el cual le golpeo con un delicioso aroma dulce. Soplando un poco en sus labios vaginales, Natsu separo un poco mas las piernas de la rubia adentrando del todo su cabeza.

Un suave cosquilleo recorrió por toda la columna vertebral de la maga que no pudo aguantar un ligero suspiro

—¿Q.. Que estas haciendo? —pregunto con el rostro rojo no viéndolo directamente a los ojos, irónicamente por la vergüenza — No acerque tanto tu cara allí...

—eso es imposible Luce ... Voy hacerte algo que te va a gusta... — Y reafirmando sus palabras la punta de su lengua toco ligeramente sus labios, haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos en para en par... La sensación que la recorrió fue grandiosa, una pequeña descarga eléctrica paso desde su centro hasta llegar a la medula de su cerebro el cual se desconecto dejándole una visión borrosa con algunos puntos de colores, una sonrisa boba se formo en su rostro mientras acercaba aun mas la cabeza de su amante en su intimidad

—¡Natsu!...

—Tranquila preciosa que lo bueno esta por acercarse

Introduciendo su lengua en la apertura de la parte intima de ella, agarro la cintura de ella para sentirla mas cerca, su boca blandió furiosamente la vagina de Lucy sintiendo la dulzura de la excitación de ella encendiéndolo mas, además de que los guturales gemidos de su chica estaban haciendo estragos con su amiguito el cual seriamente estaba pidiendo atención con urgencia. La rubia como si de una adivina se tratase una de sus manos viajo hacia abajo acariciando por encima de la ropa el fiel compañero del dragón Slayer arrancándole un gruñido animal aun teniendo la cara enterrada entre sus piernas, tomando la delicada mano de ella la separo de su miembro mientras seguía repartiendo besos en su intimidad.

—..Aun.. Aun no es el momento —jadeando el pelirosa se quito los pantalones y la ropa interior quedado expuesto a la vista borrosa de la rubia la cual se sonrojo aun mas al ver la hombría de Natsu en todo su esplendor .

Con algo de temor la mujer se incorporo un poco en sus antebrazos viendo fijamente el glande de el.

—Natsu n..no creo que eso entre dentro de mi, es demasiado grande.. A..además...

Colocando uno de sus dedos en los rojos labios de su amada, se inclino un poco hacia adelante para besarla.

—no te preocupes Luce, seré lo mas cuidadoso que pueda. —tomando con un poco de fuerza la cintura de Lucy, la cual cayo de espalda a la cama le miro algo desconcertada pero se dejo hacer, El pelirosa tomando eso como un si tomo su miembro y lo acerco a la estrecha apertura de ella, los ojos de Lucy se entrecerraron mientras que sus labios hinchados se convirtieron en una linea recta conteniendo un sonoro gemido, un gran intruso estaba entrando en ella y el placer que le estaba recorriendo por todo el cuerpo de verdad la estaba consumiendo— ¡Joder Lucy, eres muy estrecha! ...

—Na..Natsu..

—Ya estoy entrando... Solo... —de una sola estocada entro en el interior de ella, realmente lo apretaba muy fuerte y tibio calor interno de su vagina se sintió como el paraíso, la rubia no estaba del todo cuerda. El intruso entro por completo en su interior llenándola toda, el gemido ahogado que salio de su garganta encendió mas si podía al ya -autoproclamada Ardiente chico de fuego- Natsu comenzó a mover lentamente su pelvis soltado ligeros alaridos y gruñidos salvajes mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, Lucy apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos por tan intensa actividad, el mago de fuego se movía a toda velocidad apretando y mordisqueando cada uno de sus pechos sin disminuir un poco la velocidad de sus embestidas

Desde esa posición ambos podían ver la unión de sus sexos desapareciendo en el interior del otro, Lucy araño la espalda de su amante a sentir como una corriente eléctrica le recorría por la columna vertebral, el rostro lo tenia tan rojo como el cabello de su amiga la Scarlet, con los ojos castaños cristalinos y los labios entreabiertos jadeaba el nombre del pelirosa con la voz distorsionada por el placer, el chico no estaba muy diferente de ella; cada ves sentía que lo apretaba mas.

—N...Natsu... —el miembro de Natsu se enterró aun mas alcanzando el cuello uterino de la rubia, la cual no se reprimió el gemir fuertemente y llegar en un explosivo orgasmo apretando fuertemente el miembro de su amante en su interior, por otro lado la lagartija de fuego no pudo dar mas que un par de estocadas mas antes de correrse dentro de su amada rubia, desplomándose encima de ella con espasmo recorriendo le por todo el cuerpo; esto había sido lo mas intenso que había llegado a tener en su muy larga vida y sinceramente estaba ansioso por volverlo a repetir muchas veces mas.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad y soltaban fuertes jadeos tratando de recolectar esa esencia vital para todo ser humano.

—Ha sido increíble Luce..

—desde luego Natsu —logro murmurar la muchacha con la voz ligeramente ronca ... —Pero ya viene siendo hora de despertar, cariño.

Las ultimas palabras de su amada maga celestial no las comprendió, no hasta que todo en su alrededor comenzó a tornarse borroso y la sensual imagen de la Heartfilia evaporándose, mientras esta le sonreía como siempre lo alerto.

—¡Lucy! ...—El gran desconsuelo en su tono de voz, lo hizo saltar en la hamaca con mucha fuerza que hace que casi se caiga. Abrio desesperadamente los ojos al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por la frente la cual la traía perlada con unos cabellos rosas adhiriéndose a su piel, el pecho le subía y le baja al compás de su alterada respiración; además de que la protuberancia en sus pantalones comenzaba a molestarlo...

Happy que estaba a unos metros de el durmiendo plácidamente en un cojín sin preceder a el abrupto despertar del pelirosa.

—Lucy... ¿Que demonios me pasa contigo? ...

 *****

la determinación que sentía la rubia al comenzar el día fue cayendo poco a poco llegando al punto de deprimir la, no había conseguido ni una sola pista a pesar de haber preguntado e investigado a la gente del pueblo, solo faltaba un pequeño local de artilugios de baratijas y la verdad ya estaba cansada de caminar a un punto sin sentido.

Pero igualmente lo hizo, no sabia si era su gran sentido de justicia o por el contrario, era la gran fuerza de masoquismo que reside en ella.

No sabiendo contestar eso camino a la entrada del loca y paso por la puerta corrediza, activando un mecanismo que sonó por todo el lugar . caminando a la vitrina vio a una anciana con rostro generoso y ojos llenos de sabiduría.

—Buenas tardes jovencita, ¿desea comprar una lagartija de fuego? Esta hecha de oro y atrae a las buenas vibras

«o destrozos del pueblo entero» pensó la rubia, al ver la escultura de una pequeña lagartija pensando en su destructivo compañero de equipo.

—no señora, gracias de todos modos. He venido a interrogarla por un hecho que paso hace dos días, ¿Usted conoce al joven Shin Risforst?

—¿Shin Risforst?... Mmn.. ¡Oh si! Es un joven de lo mas agradable, viene de visita una vez cada semana. Esta mas que decir de que es un amante de la lectura siempre cuando puedo le consigo los libros mas avanzando de ciencias, manejo de finanzas y esas cosas.. Shin es muy conocido por la gente de este pueblo

—si, lo he notado mucho señora...—la reciente detective se quedó en silencio al olvidar por completo preguntarle su nombre.

La viejecilla al notar eso se aclaro la garganta

—Rose. Mi nombre el Rose Voltiens ¿y usted como se llama señorita?, veo que es una turista. Como le ha parecido nuestro pequeño pueblo

—mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia Señora Rose, el pueblo es realmente pintoresco y agradable, bueno para unas semanas relajantes de vacaciones —sonrió un poco, para volver a centrarse en el tema— pero, creo que nos hemos salido del tema. Hace dos días han secuestrado al joven Risforst, y yo estoy rastreando su búsqueda.. Temo que sino me apresuro el precio a pagar va a resultar extremadamente caro y joven no va a salir del todo bien .

Rose con su largo cabello plateado, rebuscó en una de su gavetas una joya rara de color carmín

—esto es... Esto es lo que seguramente creen que tiene Shin... —Los labios de la anciana temblaban mucho al igual que sus ojos los cuales estaban tornándose cristalinos— Shin siempre ha sido un niño muy inteligente y a pesar de eso ha tenido una vida tan trágica ...

—¿Que quiere decir con eso?

—Shin es un ser humano, no es perfecto y puede equivocarse, su mas grande error fue haber conocido a esa extraña mujer ...

—...— _«¡no me digáis que este lío es por una mujer!... Lo que me faltaba, entrar en un dilema amoroso. ¡Oh si un tema de la cual me experimento muy bien!_ »pensó con sarcasmo la maga celestial

— «el solo tenia dieciocho años cuando paso... Lo vago que me contó fue que conoció a una bonita muchacha a las afueras del pueblo, de largo cabello azulado y de buena presencia. Se veían cada día de la semana e inevitablemente Shin se enamoro de ella. Se le veía en los ojos, cuando me hablaba de ella podía ver lo enamorado que se encontraba pero descubrió que ella solamente iba detrás de el por una reliquia familiar.

Al descubrirlo fue devastador para el ya que se encontraba realmente cautivado por la mujer, Lo que el no sabia era que ella tenia en su poder una especie de magia rara de control mental, Shin sentir el peligro latente acudió a mi entregándome esa piedra...»

La rubia meneo la cabeza en señal de entendimiento, mientras escribía en su libreta

— ¿Me permite la Joya por un segundo? ...

—claro, espero de que sirva algo

Al tener la piedra de color carmín en sus manos, la blonda sintió un escalofrío subiéndole por la espalda seguido de un destello de luz, de la cual pudo vislumbrar una silueta algo deforme.

—Señorita Lucy ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto la anciana al notar la palidez de la chica y el creciente sudor frío que le recorría por la perlada frente

—Creo... Creo que no me siento bien— seguidamente cayo inconsciente ante los ojos preocupado de la anciana

—¡Señorita Lucy!

 **...Continuara...**

 **N/A: perdón una eternidad para actualizar, pero a que ¿de verdad les gusto eh eh? . me alegra saber mucho de que esta novela se bien recibida, No desesperen muchac@ que lo bueno se acerca.**

 **La verdad es que la falta de inspiración y arduo trabajo que nos dejan en el liceo han hecho que sinceramente deseara tener cinco años otra ves, pero como no se pude retroceder en el tiempo -Por ahora- he de disfrutar la edad que que tengo y tiempo que tengo (*)**

 **El próximo capítulo promete ser entretenido. Natsu va a tener que lidiar muy bien con su enfermedad hasta que pueda curarla por completo y en esta ecuación se encuentra mas que realizada cierta rubita..(7w7)**

 **Un agradecimiento de corazón a:**

 **JiJiYong, Celistastar, Madisuky, Tsukiiiii, ArtemisaOuji, soledad-uchiha, elvimar. Y respondiendo a los review...:**

Bra Briefs: **espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, nos leemos luego ;) .**

patri226figue: **siento mucho el haber tardado mucho, pero hey aquí esta la continuación... Espero que te guste. :) nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, puede que te encante mas.**

Guest: **Me alegra de que te haya gustado, Lucy borracha es un tema muy serio la verdad es que hay mucho material para sacar buenas novelas por ello, pero lo dejare para un futuro no muy lejano (?). Natsu en este fic saldrás mas que violado.. (Dios Mashima por que Natsu están sexy?), la verdad es que me parece que Gazille tiene un poco mas de experiencia en el ámbito "sexual" por así decirlo, ya que debajo de toda esa coraza de metal y cinismo existe un hombre de metal demasiado pasional, además de que me resulta atractiva la idea de que nuestro inocente pelirosa este buscando orientación con el DS de metal. Lo hago mas por la segunda que por la primera. ;) gracias por tu review, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

Flemy Speeddraw **: ¿Que decirte? Una eternidad para actualizar, lo siento bloqueo de creatividad y tarea extra, ¿pero vale la pena la espera verdad? Espero que te guste como el capitulo anterior. Bueno entre la charla de ambos DS me parece que la hice un poco liviana para lo que realmente tenia pensado en escribir y lo realmente serio del tema, pero preferí no ahondar lo y volverlo un ocho; tanto para ustedes los lectores como para mi. Gracias por tu review, nos leeremos en próximo.**


End file.
